Gushkin-banda: Tanghasangii
|image=Tanghasangii.jpg |kanji=金工-上帝: 止観 聖なる大自然 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kinkou-Jotei: Shikan Seinaru Daishizen |literal english=Life in Sacred Nature |english tv=Gushkin-banda: Tanghasangii |viz manga=The Forms of the Garment of Life |parent jutsu=The Path Gold Alignment |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Gaoh Minazuki, Hanako Yagami |hand signs=Rabbit, Dragon, Ox, Brahma Mudra, Tiger, Karana Mudra, Technique Specific Hand Seal |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} , meaning abiding in the sacred nature, is arguably one of the most fascinating techniques in recorded history as it is not a technique which drastically changes the or one to manipulate time or dimensions. It is a technique that manipulates the unseen world and one that heralds a new form of creation and evolution, a technique which can be called the "form of the garment of life". The roots of this technique stem all the way from the Land of the Heavens Blossom which was created nearly three millennia ago. This technique, Life in Sacred Nature is what some would consider rather odd in comparison to standard ninjutsu but that’s just the case, it’s not standard , it is on a level that is only comprehensible to those whom evolved as the existential planes and become an enlightened being. This technique is based upon the forbidden and secret concept of fractional evolution. In this sense, the Sage of Enlightenment is capable of creating unique form of existence that is capable of the hard-pressed concept of along with , well maybe the only one that involves evolution and an idea that stems from the golden order concept. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Overview Originally this was used to create, unique forms of plant life and imbuing them with unique properties. This mysterious is based upon the ability of Light and the enigmatic Garment of Life. Visualize a presence beyond what you understand as "energy" - yet the organizer, the divining rod of all energy within its field of resonance as it radiates its immaculate being from the center of the galaxy and into the waiting vessels of spirit that open to its effulgent pulse. In this technique, Gaoh Minazuki has to draw physical and metaphysical energy from the , , Causal, Messianic, , Akashic and plane in order to create a new outstanding form. This entity will retain small aspects form each of the existential planes. This technique requires a gargantuan amount of chakra, comparable to the God techniques performed by of progenitor of chakra. There are major differences: things can change in the blink of an eye, different may see different things in the same space, the colors are more intense and everything seems so much more alive with spirit. But there are grass, trees, flowers, etc., and for those who wish them, buildings and homes as well. In essence, they assist with the evolution of multiple aspects to include mental capacity, adapting to situations faster, inducing life in organic objects, and so on. This technique was created in the same time frame as the Brigatata, nearly three millennia ago. In the Tanghasangii life resembles the early lotus earth, before it merged with the more physical evolutionary matter-planet; although there are differences, for it is a new earth that Gaoh wants created here, and not a return to the ancient one. As in the ancient earth, Tanghasangii is a creational zone for new species of flora and fauna, but it is more than that. These new life-forms are creation-builders in themselves, in that their very existence is so transformative that they radiate out into the whole of the new earth matrix and into the full spectrum of it. This "radiation" is illuminating in scope. As a result, earth's inhabitants and visitors (old earth souls visiting in Dreamtime or other altered states) are experiencing radiant evolution within their DNA. In short, the etheric Tanghasangii life forms are able to evolve and "make alive" in animate objects. On a massive scale they can manipulate an entire realm. The Tanghasangii The creational life forms of Tanghasangii are not a "finished product." Well, no aspect of life ever is - but their transmutations are constant. These "Loci" (a focus of intent) are sentient yet the higher forms contain encoded "commands" that ordain high degrees of pure source radiance. These commands are initiated mentally through either physical contact with the life forms or through the form of remote communication. Since the Tanghasangii life-forms are constantly in the process of mutation themselves, it is difficult for to classify them. Understand that these life-forms are morphing through a specific sequence of "evolution." I use this word loosely, as Gaoh says that in the larger picture, there is no such thing as evolution, but within our parameters of it is perceivable as such, so that is what we shall call it. The Tanghasangii Loci often make appearances outside of the or zone -or maybe you could say they take it with them. In any case, in this new world Gaoh is trying to create, one could be walking (or floating) through a forest of redwood trees and suddenly see one of these luminous forms before them.The Tanghasangii forms are pure in their light radiance, and therefore the visual contact of your sight upon them, is quickening to the being you are - to your holistic system of energy bodies and soul depth in your being. These forms are able to merge with matter and transform it into a new and unstable form, the quintessence of life. Each life revolutionizes a new aspect of life in the new world on the target. This technique uses energy from the messianic plane and astral plane, therefore even Rinnegan and advanced Byakugan users whom are able to see into the astral plane, are unable see, sense, and are unable to dodge the technique if used properly. What does all this have to do with us here and now? These Tanghasangii Loci are living, ever "evolving" nutrients - building blocks of where we are going. Ingesting them visually energetically prepares our for transition into the new world; and in an more immediate sense, it is a viable balancing and healing experience for our energy bodies to "take them in" and let them flow through our meridians. As they grow stronger, we and our earth become more wedded to them. As WE become more heart-coherent, so they grow stronger. The driving force of these ethereal nutrients (that are also the new life forms of the new world) is the unified field, or more aptly the morphogenetic field. The two are not the same, but morphogenetic fields nest inside the unified field. The unified field holds the entire being as a seamless flow. The morphogenetic fields are like distinct crucibles of "unified" being within the greater unified field. The morphogenetic fields translate the being into developmental association, which we might call the turn key of "evolution" (again, "evolution" being only a means for us to understand an aspect of universal process). Life Forms These life forms are unique in nature and, they are capable of nullifying and or absorbing all forms of energy on the physical plane, whether it is Yin-Yang chakra, natural energy or any combination of elements. On the other hand, the different sylphs can also massively increase different abilities as well however, these abilities vary from organism to organism. They are all microscopic in nature and have very unique abilities that coincide with the physical plane or rather all planes of existence, including the mental plane. Below is a depiction of some of the Tanghasangii life forms that the Heavenly Sovereign has created. He has also given each of the life forms a specific and the most ancient of names in relations to their previous incarnations. These life forms also live within Gaoh, and share the unique concept of a being infinitesimal in scale and they are capable of multiplying into the trillions with self replication. TerraT1.png|Si'Si'Kaum'Ak TerraT2.png|Rha'Tet'Hu'Yii TerraT3.png|Qu'Betah'Tamu'Tra TerraT4.png|Keeso'Vu'Para'Hamba SeaFoam1.png|Qu'Phet'Kala'Salam SeaFoam2.png|Una'Wai'Pu'Twat SeaFoam3.png|Ti'Chet'Num'Mu GateKeeper1.png|Tisi'Kima'Uta'Va Air Sylphs These are creatures of the ether-air or more commonly known as Natural Energy. They capture stray particles on their "feathers" and transmute them into coherent patterns to then be utilized by the Crystallines. The Air Sylphs are also very attuned to the Music of the Spheres - the constant harmonics of the universe and beauteous song can often be heard emitting from their forms. They have no mouths or vocal chords, but their whole being can quiver with the harmonies and then the vibrating "feathers" sing as they shiver against one another. Their appearance can effect the opponent in numerous ways, one example being the fact that they can instill bliss in all living creatures, whether they are concepts of rage or anger. To induce pacifism is the key aspect of the Air Sylphs. Terra Sylphs These are the "mammals" of the Tanghasangii. They contain all the genetic material necessary to build the new life forms the souls of the Tanghasangii will eventually inhabit. They are simply generators of the DNA "start kit." They do their jobs by generating the proper codes and keeping the fertile for the future age. These codes are not only for humans, but for other species as well. This ability works in hand with the in which they give the basic blueprint to create a new . The souls created by the Terra Sylphs do not have any sort of personality or memories. They can be used as a basic foundation for a being far more advanced than our own species. In this respect, the Terra Sylphs produced by the Tanghasangii technique are unique in nature and can improve the final product of this new from of life. Sea Foams The denser vapors of the Tanghasangii pools, lakes and seas. The Sea Foams dwell in these waters - either riding just above them, trailing tendrils or parts of their form in the liquid solution, or moving beneath the surface. The Sea Foams open the energy current of all liquid substance in the Tanghasangii system. They keep it pure and revitalized. They also seed it with nutrition for those who would partake of it's nourishment, not in drinking it, but absorbing it directly into their forms. Associated with the sea foams, are of course the fluid embodiment for marine life, they are the hidden power of the Ochimizu. Gate Keepers Gate Keepers are the guardians of the new universal realm. They keep in balance the delicate flow of energies and see to it that invasive or discordant "radioactivity" is kept to a minimum. As radiant light strikes the waves of the electro-magnetic field, certain chaotic "spillovers" occur. The Gate Keepers gather it up and "digest" it into more subtle coherent energy. Souls looking upon or viewing images of the Gate Keepers are given a path into becoming more coherent with their own energy fields. EL These beings appear as radiant flashes in auric envelopes of light. These flashes are determined by movement of the electromagnetic cycles within the planet. They move along the convoluting currents of radiant light as they strike the shore of the electromagnetic field. They supply the "manna" or life force for the Earth and its terra planes. Thus, the evolving electro-magnetic field of the Tanghasangii technique is far more subtle and with different parameter of universal law support it, but it does exist. The EL move along the convoluting currents of radiant light as they strike the "shore" of the electro-magnetic field of the world beyond the physical plane of existence. In the Tanghasangii level, this field is demonstrated in stronger peaks and valley - less what we would call "stable," for it is at the "Edge" the evolving the new world that the tendrils of the planet's energy are reaching out through the peaking energy to create new territory. The EL supply the "manna" or life force for the entire new world and it's forming terra-planes. Gazing upon an enigmatic EL - or an image of one, the individual soul may experience that resonate wave of light rise up in them - the peak of their own Edge in a light-bearing being. Light Plasmas These are the collectors of the radiant light pulse into the electromagnetic waves produced by the EL. The Light Plasmas feed off of that moment of "contact", and form themselves as cells with unique properties, utilizing radiant light to create the codes and paths of the planetary systemic condition. They move through the vaporous ethers of the Tanghasangii zone like jellyfish, pumping the shimmering light-charged particles of vapor through their amorphous forms. Light Plasmas are kind of like the "blood banks," in that the flora and fauna of the realm can draw sustenance of specific light molecules from these plasmas. Souls looking upon or viewing images of the Light Plasmas may experience infusions of similar energies as well, this could result in a sense of nirvana. Crystalline These crystal beings are the first level of "elementals" in the Tanghasangii, and thus in the new world which shall be created by Gaoh Minazuki. They are the purest template for all the elemental building-blocks of the new world. They appear upon the ground - not usually singly, but rather fitting together in the appearance of an "ice palace" grandeur. In my depiction of them, however, you will see them singly presented. They can singly or en-masse, disappear from one location and appear in another, for they are collective in their strong morphogenetic field. Souls looking upon or viewing images of the Crystallines may tap and commune with the God-seed of all crystalline structures in the old and the new world. Their powers are to create the new life forms in conjunction with the Sephirothic Tree of Life technique and use their powers to initiate the brand. See Also *Creation of All Things *The Way of the Asura Path: Creation Trivia *This technique creates microscopic life forms which each have a different function and purpose nut to aid towards the process of evolution. *This is considered by far the most difficult The Path Gold Alignment technique to master and the only one that shall not become complete as our world is ever changing. *Hanako Yagami uses a rudimentary version of this technique which can often be seen combined with her Very Hiden-Wood Release: Shin Kodama technique. It allows the Shin Kodama to complete their spiritual evolution which grants them their sacred transformation which they would not normally have. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Summoning Creature Category:Characters Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Kinjutsu Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Supplementary Category:Hiden Category:Summoning Category:Summoning